


白川夜船 01

by cream_thief



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cream_thief/pseuds/cream_thief





	白川夜船 01

1.

董思成被领着走到潮湿逼仄的地下室。  
“董先生，中本先生说您最多只能停留三分钟。”  
董思成没回话，沉默地咬着干裂的下唇，眼睛死死地盯着被困在铁门里头也端端正正地挺坐着闭目养神的李东赫。  
铁门内不止李东赫一个人，还有四五个小男生，都穿着脏兮兮的裙子。越靠近铁门味道就越难闻，有精液干了之后的腥臭味，混合着一些时日没清理，细菌在人体上滋生的酸腐味。

“昀昀哥哥？”李东赫听见从外面传来的对话，猛地睁开眼睛。  
“是我，东赫。”  
李东赫没有办法在逆光里看清董思成此刻的表情，烦躁地一脚踢开了影响他集中精神思考的，在他脚边嗡嗡响个不停的假阴茎。假阴茎被踢到了离李东赫最近的，正在午睡的一个男孩的膝盖上，男孩吃痛地小小抱怨了一声，随即连眼皮都懒得动，伸手够到了假阴茎，小幅度地转了个身，机械地把假阴茎塞到了自己的屁眼里，发出完成任务一般的呻吟声。  
李东赫被彻底激怒，走到男孩跟前去凶狠地用脚尖踢他的肚子，“死人妖，给我睁开你的屁眼看清楚了，你他妈这是在谁面前发春呢！”  
男孩被他踢得五官都痛苦地皱在了一起，张嘴却喊不出对不起或饶命，只是一阵接着一阵的干呕，假阴茎还在他的屁股里，还是嗡嗡嗡地响。其他男孩也都被吓醒了，纷纷惊恐地翘着兰花指缩到离李东赫更角落的地方，害怕得大气都不敢出。

“东赫！”董思成喝住了他。  
李东赫停下了踢男孩的脚，转头望向董思成。该死，视野比刚刚更模糊了。  
“昀昀哥哥，我不想让他脏了你的眼。”李东赫的声音委屈，甚至喉咙里还有一丝丝抑制不住的颤抖，在董思成听来只像一个被别人抢走了棒棒糖的小孩。  
董思成把手伸进杆子之间的空隙里，想摸摸不肯靠近他的李东赫，却也还是抓了个空。  
中本家的手下到时很准时，用很客气又不容反驳的语气对董思成说，“董先生，三分钟到了。”  
在董思成收回手之后，李东赫这才向他走进了一步，他深深地低下了头，声音闷闷地，“昀昀哥哥，我想死，你让中本悠太杀了我吧。”  
“东赫，不许胡说。”  
“昀昀哥哥，那李敏亨……”  
“我下次再来就会带走你。”董思成没有让李东赫问完，用力拍了拍铁门的杆子，被年久氧化了的锈斑划破了一点手掌的嫩肉，“东赫，我走了。”  
董思成知道，铁门里的所有男孩，都是日本最大的人贩子集团中本家即将运往东南亚的货物。

在这之中只有李东赫跟他们不一样，中本悠太想让他死。

董思成走出地下室，带着热潮和绿植气味的空气向他涌来。在韩国特有的溽暑季节里，平日里就算体温再低得人皮肤上都免不了透出一层薄薄的汗，黏乎乎的让人一直想逃离，逃到能瞬间毫不费力倾洒出巨大水帘的瀑布下冲洗掉一切附在身上的殢扰微尘。  
“听说准备下雨了。”中本家的手下一边陪董思成走回宅子，一边用随手捡来的小石子打低飞的蜻蜓玩。  
偏偏是中本家的得力手下，瞄准猎物自然是一等一的高手，他丢了两颗石子，就有两只等价的蜻蜓死在了离董思成的不远处。正当他准备扔出第三颗小石头的时候，董思成一把打掉他的手腕，说，“你是不是在恶心我。”  
手下吓了一大跳，连忙向董思成鞠躬，慌张地解释道：“不是的！对不起，董先生，我没有这样的意思。”

董思成叹了口气，蹲下来凝视了还在挣扎的蜻蜓好一会儿。可怜的蜻蜓没有被一击毙命，灰头土脸的小石头也在它身上哭泣，这石头全部的希冀，就是逃离原地，就是飞翔，正如那只蜻蜓一样。董思成伸手捏了捏它透明的翅膀，然后一把扯掉。  
“回去吧。”董思成面无表情地用两指摩挲着透明的翅膀，还是没舍得用力捻碎，于是连着它一同被扯下来的一截外壳和血肉都放进了裤子口袋里。  
蜻蜓算是彻底死了，它的腿没了自主意识的控制之后变得更加孱弱，风一吹便随之晃动。

董思成远远看见那个人，就耍小性子不肯走了，中本悠太立刻从靠着门的姿势一下子绷直了腰杆。“昀昀。”中本悠太喊他。董思成也不答应，索性蹲了下来。  
中本悠太见罢大步朝他走了过来，也蹲下身子，与董思成平视。  
董思成的眼睛和鼻尖都湿漉漉，中本悠太伸手替他抹走了鼻头上圆滚滚的汗水。“怎么了？不开心？”中本悠太柔声问道。  
“先生，我受伤了。”  
中本悠太立刻皱了眉头，“又是李东赫那个疯子吗？我不应该让你去见他的。”  
“不是的先生，”董思成犹豫了两秒钟，“先生，你让我带走东赫吧。”  
中本悠太没有回答他，而是抓住他的手腕把他小心翼翼地从地上拉起来，从头到脚不错过分毫地一点点扫视他。他摊开了董思成的手掌，看到了手心被划破，绻起来的一点皮肤。  
“是这里吗？痛不痛？”

董思成被他的无视彻底激怒。  
“先生，这一切都是你的错而不是东赫的，你凭什么把账都算在他头上！”董思成将委屈和愤怒一并揉进了自己的神经线，一把甩开中本悠太的手。  
“先生，不要再有错觉了，我不是你的狗。”

风灌进中本悠太的喉咙里，天空渐渐被乌云占据，他开始觉得自己的影子被覆盖，翻涌而上的辩解和说辞也都被空气中高浓度的水分子侵蚀瓦解，他的嗓子突然变得又痒又哑，“昀昀，进屋吧，快下雨了。”他费力地压着声音转身对董思成说。  
说罢他便将董思成撇在了身后，自顾自迈步朝宅子走去。

董思成看着他落荒而逃似的背影，聪明如董思成，他知道的，对中本悠太来说，任何一种不原谅都没有无法自我原谅更恐怖。爱不仅是仁慈的，爱也是狰狞的。爱让所有人不堪重负，麻木前行，爱将伤痕累累已经死去的他的灵魂一再变数，他想拥有，却又不敢面对。

可是董思成不知道，中本悠太其实是一头野兽，一头从捡到他的那天起就暗暗决定爱他到老的野兽。他生于母亲的伤痕，也注定死于他撕裂他心魂的伤痕。他把嘶吼当成咏叹，将羽翼上的鸩毒当成对他的深情。他不懂爱他，却好爱他。

“他说快下雨了，东赫。”董思成抬起头。


End file.
